A Second Chance
by Icon of Sin
Summary: Majin Buu. An evil invincible force of destruction whose sole purpose is to destroy all life. A true monster. No one truly knows the origins of this genie-like being except a select few. Wanting to atone for their sins, before he is sent to Hell they decide to give him a second chance at life while restoring his old memories. It's the least they could do for the Child of Prophecy.


A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z/ Super.

Note: Godlike, Majin Buu/Naruto x Harem

Chapter 1

The sacred world of the Kai's was once the home of the four supreme Kai's and the Daikaioh. A planet that was once flourishing with life was now nothing but a rocky wasteland littered with numerous craters.

And the cause of such destruction. Majin Buu.

The pink monstrosity was known throughout the galaxies as a boogeyman of sorts, murdering billions upon billions for his amusement while causing untold amounts of destruction. For millions of years this monster has been terrorizing all worlds but finally after so long, a warrior has finally emerged to combat the pink monstrosity and was now just moments away from killing the evil Majin once and for all.

"Maybe you'll come back some day, as a better person I hope, I'd like that. Perhaps we'll have a little one on one."

Those were the final words the Saiyan had spoken to him before obliterating him with the massive ball of energy, ending his reign of terror once and for all.

Or so the Saiyan thought...

Having lived for millions of years, doing nothing but killing everyone he came across for his entertainment, Majin Buu had expected to end up in hell for all the lives he had taken, condemned to suffer for all eternity.

**Unknown Location:**

What he did not expect was to suddenly appear in the middle of nowhere surrounded by pure darkness.

"Where am I?"

Seeing as there was nothing around him, thinking it was a trick of sorts the Saiyans were using to buy themselves time, Majin Buu tried to locate the Saiyans by sensing for their ki only to sense nothing.

"No matter. I'll just escape this place and find them again"

Using his version of instant transmission he instantly disappears only to reappear again in the never ending darkness. After several more attempts and with all of them being unsuccessful it wasn't long until he lost his temper.

"WHY CAN'T I ESCAPE THIS PLACE!"

While Majin Buu was trying to find a way to escape, not only had he yet to realize he had regained his sanity but unknown to him, something inside of him was trying to figure out what happened to it's host.

**Mindscape:**

Deep inside Majin Buu's mindscape, a massive orange fox with nine tails could be seen lying down while trying to figure out why it's host now had two different types of energy. One seemed to be infused with his Chakra while the other one was unknown to him.

The last thing he remembered was the boy sealing away both the Rabbit Goddess and Black Zetsu inside him followed by him screaming in pain before being consumed by darkness.

It was then the fox noticed his surroundings looked different. What was once a sewer like mindscape was now covered in some sort of bluish substance. (Basically the area where Goku and Vegeta fought Super Buu while inside of him)

"**What happened to you Naruto?**" the fox whispered.

Deciding to get to the bottom of this, the fox then begins to pull the 'boys' conscious into his mindscape to get some answers.

**With Majin Buu**:

He didn't know how long he's been flying in the same direction but he was clearly not getting anywhere. As he was about to try something else he suddenly feels a pull of sorts from within, stopping him in his tracks.

His eyes narrow as he feels something inside of him, trying to get his attention.

**Mindscape:**

"I was unaware that I absorbed something other than those annoying Saiyan's and the Namekian" Majin Buu spoke as he began to manifest in his mind.

Kyuubi's eyes narrow hearing this, having no clue what the 'boy' was talking about and was about to command the boy to reveal himself only for his eyes to widen when the blue substance in front of him started to rise up and take shape, soon revealing it's container… only different.

The Kyuubi was shocked at what he was seeing. Expecting to see the same annoying brat wearing the same black and orange clothing, instead the "brat" in front of him had his eyes closed and had a rather disturbing grin on his face,

His clothing was also different seeing as his torso was exposed showing off his muscles while noting the only article of clothing he had were two black arm bands that had gold linings followed by white baggie pants with a black belt that had a gold buckle with the letter M on the front along with some black boots.

Not to mention his hair was now a more faded dark blond.

"**Naruto?"**

The fox's eyes widen even more when the "boy's" eyes open revealing black eyes with red irises instead of the usual blue.

Majin Buu hearing a familiar voice looks up and sees a familiar giant fox.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I expected to find one of those idiotic Saiyan's trapped in here, maybe even the Namekian and instead I find a very familiar face. One I haven't seen for millions of years".

"**Millions of years? Brat what are you talking about? And why the sudden change of outfit?**"

Majin Buu for his part couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in amusement seeing as the thing Kurama was more concerned about was his change of clothing and not his change of appearance. Though it did leave the question on how he was still able to recognize him. Better yet, how was he here in the first place since he should be dead.

"You know, I'm surprised you're not making a big deal about how I no longer look human" Majin Buu said and now it was Kurama who had a look of confusion as he had no idea what he was talking about. Why did Naruto suddenly think he wasn't human?

"**Stupid brat. Just because you got a new outfit doesn't mean your no longer human"** Kurama spoke getting wide eyes from 'Naruto'.

What was he talking about? He was cl-

It was then for the first time that he finally noticed his hands.

They looked…human.

"My hands…"

This didn't make any sense. He was clearly still Majin Buu since he could still use his powers so why did-

"The reason you are still alive and why you look human again is because of me" a dark voice spoke getting both their attentions. Naruto looking to where the voice came from sees a certain demonic looking specter with a tanto in it's mouth looking right at them.

Recognizing the figure Naruto becomes enraged.

"Shinigami"

And that's it. I was bored so I did this. As for the title well that's a work in progress so it will have to do for now.

Also what would you guys think of having Naruto/ Buu going to the past? Mainly in the time frame where Kid Buu is about to attack the world of the Kai's. Just an idea.


End file.
